Astral Drop?
by Yuzi-chan
Summary: Kinda weird title. Jou's seeing weird things he thought wasn't real....it's Seto's fault...uh Don't flame me! RnR!
1. 7:30

FYI: This is my first yu-gi-oh fic, so it's kinda crappy and weird at first, but oh well, I will try to improve this on the later chapters. I'm kinda putting it on R, because of the fact that I'll put on swearing on this. A lot. +.+;; Anyway, I really, really need reviews and Please! If yeh wanna flame me....do it the nice way, and don't flame me to death...-.-;;  
  
Seto: yeah, yeah...now what?  
  
Jou: I hate this. Oh, and Yuzi...  
  
Yuzi-chan: What??? ^^  
  
Seto & Jou: Why us????? =.=  
  
Yuzi-chan: You're too kawaii. ^-^  
  
To Ruriko, ugh... sorry if Bakura's a big weirdo jerk on my review for you, he's on a sugar-high. I kicked his ass to make his mind to go to reality bytes after I send in my review. He's cute, but hey, he can be terrible.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun shines brightly on a Tuesday morning in the Katsuya residence. And Jou, short for Jounouchi, wakes up alone every morning since last month like this. Her sister, Serenity went to France to study. Her scholarship was approved and although she doesn't want to leave her brother alone, Jou insisted Serenity to study abroad. She promised her brother that she'll send money every month to cope with the bills in the house, and also his needs.  
  
Jou sat on the bed, rubbing his honey-colored eyes and yawns.  
  
"Sheeesssh." He scratched his head, and then he looked out of the window.  
  
"Too bright."  
  
He looked at his alarm clock. 7:30 a.m.  
  
"Oh well. I'd better shower."  
  
He went out of the bed and went to the shower area of the bathroom. He removed his pajamas and boxers, and then he stepped on the shower. He set the temperature setting to warm; he always liked warm water to his body when in a shower.  
  
He turned around to get his shower gel when someone opened the shower door. He turned around again and glared his honey-colored eyes on the intruder, when he realized the intruder, a tall, naked guy with brown hair and flaring cerulean eyes staring at him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?!"  
  
Jou blinked, wiped his brown eyes one more time, and Seto was gone.  
  
"Shitty." He grabbed his shower gel and started scrubbing his body. "I'm seeing things again. Good thing THAT isn't true and if it does, I'll die here, for sure."  
  
After five more minutes in the shower, he went out and went to the sink to brush his teeth. Then, he went out of the bathroom and went to his wardrobe, grabbing his underwear, a pair of black jeans with a silver chain on one of its sides and a blue polo shirt. After dressing, he grabbed his bag and went downstairs to get his sandwich he prepared the night before. Then, he went out of his house, locking the door and putting his key on his pocket.  
  
He looked at his wristwatch. 7:45 a.m. 15 minutes more and he'll be late for school. He grabbed his rollerblades and dashed off to school.  
  
-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-  
  
Yugi went inside the classroom of Domino High. "Ohayo, Minna-san"  
  
"Ohayo, Yugi!"  
  
The tri-colored hair guy went to his desk when he noticed that the desk behind him was empty.  
  
"He'll be late...again." Ryou said back while fixing his snowy-white hair, noticing that Yugi is looking at Jou's desk.  
  
Honda interrupted. "Hey, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked up. "What?"  
  
"Wanna go to my place after school?"  
  
The tri-colored hair guy lit up his amethyst orbs smiled in excitement. "Sure. But, how 'bout the others?"  
  
Bakura butted in. "We're all invited. Now, we're just waiting for Jou's decision."  
  
-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!! Shitty!!!!"  
  
Jou crashed at the school stairs when he was going too fast. Because of that, it left a 3-inch wound on his left arm, crimson blood flowing out. Thank God his legs weren't affected.  
  
"Hell yeah. What a wound to start the day." The blonde then took off his rollerblades and put on a pair of silvery blue sneakers he just bought about a week ago. He put those on, and went to the classroom on the third floor.  
  
He was running around the stairs when he accidentally bumped against a person on the third floor. Good thing it was the school nurse going to the third floor station.  
  
"Sorry, Ma'am." Jou apologized for bumping her. "Um, can I have a request?"  
  
The nurse smiled at him, and then gave a bandage at the sight of his wound.  
  
"Here's your bandage."  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, but thanked the nurse anyway. "Thanks, Ma'am"  
  
Jou looked at his silver wristwatch. 7:55 a.m. "Shitty!!! Better injured than late!!!!"  
  
A very familiar voice spoke behind him. "Wrong sentence, puppy. Better late than never."  
  
Jou stopped walking. He recognized the voice behind him. That sarcastic voice...and there is only one person who calls him 'puppy'.  
  
"Kaiba, buzz off!!!" Jou said, never looking back at his archenemy. He ran again, going into his classroom.  
  
The CEO shrugged and shook his head. "What a baka." He entered the room a few minutes later than Jou.  
  
-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-  
  
The blonde entered the room, heavily breathing. "O.. hayo!!!!"  
  
"Yo, Jou! Good thing you're here already!!!" Honda signaled a thumbs-up to Jou, but noticed his friend was too tired to even listen to him.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Jou calmed down a bit, trying to speak. "Nothin'. I ran away recently for some reason."  
  
"Ran away?!!!" Ryou scratched his head. "Aw, Man!!! Not another cop chase, Jou!!!"  
  
"Whatever. Just some weirdo guy got me startled." He went to his desk, and sighed in exhaustion.  
  
"But hey, what's with the wound on your left arm?" Yami asked, raising his eyebrows, pointing at the wound.  
  
Jou remembered. He forgot to put on the bandage. "That? Um, I crashed on the school stairs earlier...when I was dashing..." He grabbed the bandage, wrapping it on his arm when Yugi stopped him.  
  
"HOLD THAT BANDAGE!!!" Just then, He grabbed a bottle of alcohol from his desk compartment. "Clean it first. You probably know what infections might do to you...but then again, leave it alone if you wanna die."  
  
"Fine, Yugi." Jou poured some alcohol on his wound, eyes closed, hissing at the sudden sting of the wound reacting with the alcohol. The blood on his arm gradually slows down its flow.  
  
The CEO noticed a commotion very near on his desk. He saw Yugi was talking to Jou, handing the blonde with a bottle of alcohol. Out of the blue, He went to his seatmate's desk, looking at what he was doing because he was hissing. He glanced up at the wound in the left arm, and shook his head.  
  
"We don't need snakes here, puppy. Snakes belong in the zoo." He said in a sarcastic voice. He grabbed Jou's arm, all of a sudden, and instantly wrapping it with the bandage. This made the blonde confused on what his archenemy is doing.  
  
"It's done, puppy."  
  
Jou hissed in disgust on how he was called. "Never call me puppy. But, thanks, anyway."  
  
"Why not?" the CEO smirked at him. "It sounds cute to you when I call you like that."  
  
The blonde blinked. Seto called him cute? Impossible. "What???"  
  
Seto went to his desk. "Nothing, puppy. You're just plain deaf."  
  
"Shitty. Goddamn it." Jou still fells the pain, but not as bad as when he crashed in the stairs. Thank God he has the bandage and Yugi's alcohol. He put his bag beside his chair and beginning to rummage his compartment for today's first period.  
  
Meanwhile, their Trigonometry professor, Mr. Tidogi went in. bad luck for Jou, he dreaded Trigonometry since the first semester.  
  
"Ohayo, 4-S!"  
  
"Ohayo, Tidogi-sensei!"  
  
Jou groaned. He forgotten it was Tuesday, and their first class is Trigonometry. Bad luck.  
  
"Damnit. I forgot the book at home." He scratched his head again, but then again, out of the blue, Seto tossed a book to him. He was able to catch it before their professor caught him. He identified it as his Trigonometry book, thank you. He opened it, and saw a note:  
  
Wrong again, puppy. I found your book in my compartment. You're too dumb to differ my desk from yours. Anyway, I have nothing to do with it, so I'm returning it to you. Anyway, I would pass Trigonometry, for sure. I know you dread this subject. Hope you pass it, puppy. And mind if you fix your hair sooner.  
  
Seto  
  
He looked at Seto's direction and remembered what happened to him in the shower earlier this morning. Something was really bothering him...why this was happening to him??? Is it the stress when he misses his sister a bit too much? Is it the stress he got from the schoolworks? What the heck in the name of Ra is the cause?  
  
Then again, he forgot his comb at home and forgot to fix his hair...  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH, NOOOO!!!!" he shouted so loud, banging his head in the desk in confusion, bringing attention of the whole class, and even the slight-deaf, slight-blind professor, Mr. Tidogi.  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi?" he removed his eyeglasses, looking curiously at the confused Jou.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
Jou turned bright, cherry red. Not another dose of embarrassment thingy...!  
  
"Tidogi-sensei, I'm fine."  
  
Yugi turned his head back with one of his eyebrows raised, amethyst eyes looking at the blushing Jou.  
  
"You're thinking out loud again..."  
  
Jou looked towards the window of Domino High, still blushing. "Hell yeah..."  
  
  
  
Yuzi-chan: Wait...Jou's not eating breakfast? Weird. Hey, you're on a diet? I thought you were a never-ending eating machine???  
  
Jou: Hell, yeah. Anyway, remember the sandwich? It has three layers, though. I can't wait for recess!!!  
  
Yuzi-chan: Okay...+.+;;  
  
Jou: But heck, do I really think THAT loud???  
  
Seto: Over and above, puppy. -_-  
  
Jou: never call me puppy. I'm a human. And how come my book was in your compartment???  
  
Seto: No idea. You're just too stupid enough, puppy.  
  
Yuzi-chan: oh yeah. Whatever. Ne, Minna-san, review!!! ^-^;; Sorry for having a crap of the first chapter.  
  
(hiding from a bunch of flamers in the horizon...)  
  
I really need the characters to blew up their minds and swear over and above just to make this a true-blue R. (Wazzit?) Tell me what ya think. ^___^ 


	2. Recess, School's out?

Yuzi-chan: Yay!!! My second chapter!!! But then, I still don't own Yu-Gi- Oh. Crap!!!!  
  
Malik: Nice one, Yuzi...  
  
Yuzi-chan: (blushes) arigato, Malik-kun!!! ^-^  
  
Malik: Huh?! o.O  
  
Yuzi-chan: oops, carried away again......... anyways thank you to all those who reviewed my story on the first chapter!!! ^____^ And if you wonder why I go blushie crap on Malik, however you call that. Weeeeellll, Malik's one of my fave anime guys here in YuGiOh. Sorry to say, I can't even own at least one of them!!! (cries)  
  
Malik will get a bit crashed here, Isis will be a warfreak and Bakura will laugh his ass off. More swearing, I'm warning you. Especially on Malik- kun.  
  
Malik: What? Crashed?! And I'm hot-blooded here?!!!!  
  
Isis: Baka.  
  
Yuzi-chan: (death glare)  
  
Isis: ------ -_-;;  
  
Bakura: laugh my ass off?? (evil smile) FUN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: HURRY UP, YUZI!!!!!!!  
  
Yuzi-chan: Hai, Hai!!!! ^___^;  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Let's just say Jou thanked the bell for ringing so soon. He hasn't eaten any breakfast yet, so he was really looking forward to the recess bell after a grueling 2 hours of Trigonometry with the professor, Mr.Tidogi.  
  
"4-S, do your homework, kay?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Mr.Tidogi widened his eyes, and then narrowed. He clenched his fists and ready to kill someone in the class.  
  
"4-S!!!!!" he shouted, almost shattering all the mirrors in the room. "YOU ALL BASTARDS KNOW WHAT TO DO, RIGHT???!!!! SHOUT 'HELL YAH' IF YOU UNDERSTAND, GOT IT?!?!"  
  
"Hell yah!!!!" the class shouted back. Well, if there is one thing you wouldn't want to do with this Trigonometry professor if you never wanna end up in one of the rooms in the hospital, this will be it. Mr.Tidogi goes evil, berserk or however you call it when no one in the class answered him. Good thing none of the classes in Domino High has been a victim of this terror guy, Thank you.  
  
Mr.Tidogi went back to his 'normal' state, removed his eyeglasses and wiping them with a handkerchief, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Good. Better answer me, or you'll end up in detention."  
  
A few moments after the professor left, 4-S goes insane, and all of the students went out in a flash.  
  
-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-  
  
In the Domino High grounds, a group of people gathered together for the usual snacks. There high school students were Yugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu, Mai, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura and of course, Jou.  
  
"Shitty. Do we really have to go through that dumbass professor every Tuesday???" Honda sighed in exhaustion after that runaway earlier in the classroom.  
  
Mai played with her blonde locks, her eyes closed. "Damned thing, if you ask me. But what the hell?!! We still have 5 weeks before Summer Vacation!!!"  
  
The tri-colored hikari just shook his head. "Nice one, Mai. But I'm a bit worried about you." His amethyst eyes turned to Jou's honey-colored ones.  
  
"Me??" Jou blinked his eyes in slight surprise. "I'll be alright...Um, I'll just have to really stop this habit of talking to myself. I dunno how this thingy started, but heck!!!???", then, he scratched his head. It must have been because Serenity left already, having no one to talk to in the house.  
  
Yami was startled. "But, heck what? I mean, when it started? You don't give a damn, shit or anything to you current situation?! Shitty man, you'll end up in the asylum like that!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Yami!!!" Malik rested his hands on Yami's shoulders. "Slow Down, Leather pharaoh. Remember, Serenity isn't here for over a month and Jou's still adjusting to his life without his sister".  
  
"I know, dagger freak." Yami ate his sashimi while thinking about it. Then again, that dagger freak was right all along. Serenity was the only family Jou ever had in life since his parents died long, long ago. Ok, but not as long as 3000 years. "Oi, Jou!!! You miss her, right? Why don't you send an e-mail to her?"  
  
Jou just shook his head. "It can't be. I don't even know her e-mail address. Besides, she said she'll give me a snail mail soon about her e- mail."  
  
"Hey, Jou!!!" Honda flashed a smile. "Why don't you go to my house after class?! All are invited, and we're waiting for your decision!"  
  
"Be sure there's my popcorn, or else I'll be chomping on your pet!!!" Jou shouted in excitement that left Honda just a bit.. pissed off. Well, looks like Jou took Bakura's advice before. Eating with blood on it. What a Bummer.  
  
Bakura just gave a sly smile then he ate that piece of steak on Ryou's Tupperware......  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!! EATING MY STEAK AGAIN!!!!!" Ryou used his shoe to hit his yami on the head.  
  
Bakura rubbed his head. "That hurt. I'll make you pay for that!!!!"  
  
Oh, nice. Bakura just made a rumble fight with his hikari, snowy-white hairs flying anywhere. Meanwhile, Ryou managed to deal with the fight and fought back. More flying snowy-white hairs. Bummer.  
  
Malik covered his tanned his tanned face in embarrassment. "Sheesh. Will you two have a day of peace?! Puh-leeze, for Ra's sake!"  
  
Marik tried to let his hikari go back to normal, seeing him going hotheaded with a touch or embarrassment not for himself, but for the two white-haired guys. One is good, other? Terribly baaad. "My, my, my." He brushed his hand against his hikari's platinum blonde hair. "Aibou, the peace between them would never come out. Both of them are warfreaks." He paused for a while and rolled his orbs after looking at Ryou and Bakura having a total rumble like what wrestlers do in WWE. "Yup, total warfreaks."  
  
Bakura stopped his rumble with his hikari for a while, then giving a death glare to Marik using his brown orbs. "And you, there?" he raised an eyebrow. "Going mushy again with your aibou?! Who in this damned world would want to see the both of you like that going mushy!!! Damn!!!"  
  
Upon the lavender-eyed yami hearing this, his lavender orbs look more like fire......... more like a fire of anger, rage or however you call it. He rummaged through his bag, bringing out his Millennium Rod. He stood up, and then went to Bakura. "Why you FUCKING RA DAMNED ASSHOLE!!!! I'll make sure you'll end up being mummified!!!"  
  
Bakura, on the other hand, brought out his Millennium Ring, ready to send Malik to Shadow Realm. "Oh yeah, mister?" He gave a sly smile. "Better watch your back! Dagger freak!!!"  
  
What a Miracle, Malik's lavender orbs went back to normal when he heard that. "Oi, you baka!!! What were you saying?!!!!"  
  
The former tomb robber just laughed his ass off. The others wondered what was the thing Bakura was laughing at. Just then, they saw Isis standing behind his little brother, holding a Chinese wok, her eyes replaced by fire. By this, all of them except Marik, Malik and Bakura internally panicked, then hands were trembling, which caught Marik's attention. He gave a note to Yami.  
  
##What the heck, Yami!!! What happened and you got freaked out there???!!! Marik##  
  
Yami however, reached his pocket for his sign pen, then replied to Marik's question. His hands were still trembling to write, but he still continued to do it.  
  
##Isis is behind your aibou!!! This time, with a wok!!! Talk about warfreaks!!! Yami##  
  
The spirit passed the note to Jou, then to Mai, then to Marik. Upon reading, even Marik's tanned skin became pale at the mere sight of the name "Isis" or even the name "Ishizu".........  
  
"Minna-san?" the platinum blonde haired aibou looked confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
The lavender-eyed yami snapped a finger, which caught his confused hikari's attention. "Turn around." Hope no smack downs this time. But, I seriously doubt it. With Isis over there??? Hell, no. Speaking of smack downs, where is the referee???  
  
-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-  
  
"Onii-chan!!!"  
  
Mokuba, Seto's younger brother jumped on the school's grounds, waiting for him. His black hair was floating on air as he jumps and waves his hand on the air.  
  
"Fine, Fine." Seto said in a usual, cold voice. His brother understood that thing. Cold voice was a usual Seto-ish thing. Being a CEO isn't really a good thing for a high school student like him. Work, School and more work. Bummer.  
  
Mokuba laid out his food as well as his brother's in the open grass. The younger Kaiba was the one to eat first; Seto was not in the mood to eat or drink but thank God, no bodyguards at school.  
  
"Bro?" Mokuba looked at his brother with a confused face. "You're not eating. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just . not in the mood." Seto rubbed his cerulean eyes, lying against the grass, hands behind his head. "But . Mokuba," he started again in a cold, but this time, cold but sad voice.  
  
The young boy just finished eating his sandwich. "What?"  
  
Seto wasn't really prepared to tell Mokuba about how he feels. But the pain; it was painful to bear, and the only solution is to speak it out. And the only person that he trusted was his little brother, who was always willing to listen. And as for Mokuba, he wanted his big bro be happy, that's all.  
  
"Um," the CEO started speaking, swallowing thickly as he searched for words. "What would you do if the one you secretly loved was the same person you hate before?"  
  
Mokuba blinked for a while, confused then smiling as he got the hidden meaning. It goes with the proverb: The more you hate, the more you love!!!!  
  
"I see what you mean." He paused for a while, munching again on his sandwich. "If I were you, I'll do my best for the both of us to become friends after that horrible rivalry. But, the last decision is still on your mind, bro. And by the way---."  
  
By the way what?" Seto felt better upon hearing those words but puzzled at what will be asked of him now.  
  
"Boy or Girl?" Mokuba smirked at his brother, seems on his mind his CEO bro would probably be . gay?!!!  
  
Seto flinched. Lightning sparks blazed through his body. He forgot that the 'secret person' he loved was—of the same gender, that is. Just then, traces of red were appearing upon his cheeks.  
  
"Forget it, Mokuba." He sarcastically answered, lying on the grass again, eyes closed. If his little brother would have found that he's in love with the guy he totally hates before, here goes his brother, media, and the public. What a Nightmare.  
  
-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-  
  
Malik turned around. His jaw dropped open when he saw his sister, giving a death glare. "Isis!!!-uh-so-what-doing-here-you-are-mind-join-us-if-yeh- want!" he stammered, he hid the rod behind his back, giving a weak laugh.  
  
"BAKERO!!!!!!" Isis shouted, giving her brother no ore time to do dodging reactions, hitting Malik's head with the wok, too painful on the head, he fell to the ground, rubbing his head. "What the heck are you shouting again!!!! Are you totally gone insane? Berserk? Obsessed? WHAT?!!!"  
  
"Man!!! That hurt!!!" He continued rubbing his head, which is still in pain. "This Ra damned asshole has gotten me berserk!!!" He pointed his finger to Bakura, who seems to laughing like a guy who just came from the mental asylum.  
  
"Whatever." Isis turned her back, head facing her brother. "I'll forgive you. BUT, IF I HEARD YOU GOING INSANE AGAIN, THIS WOK OF YOURS WILL BE BROKEN!!!!"  
  
She just then walked away, leaving all of the others, sighing for relief. Bakura, on the other hand, calmed down from his mental attitude, thank you. If not, uh, no comment.  
  
"Man, that was scary!!" Jou and Honda resumed their grumble on food.  
  
Ryou then remembered what Malik's sister had last said. Malik's got a wok?  
  
"Um.........Malik?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" Malik stopped rubbing his head then resume over to his eating session.  
  
"Do you cook?" Ryou asked again, putting his index finger to his pale cheeks.  
  
The lavender-eyed hikari blushed a little upon hearing Ryou's question. "Y- Yeah. A lot. I was the one assigned by Isis to cook for the three of us, so I got used to it........." he paused for a while, smiling to his yami. "Weeeellll, good thing Marik here helps me out every now and then... although he doesn't eat. He just finds out that cooking is somehow interesting to him. I like it that way." He frowned suddenly, looking sarcastically at Marik. "But never his squirrel obsession. I'll die soon if those damned squirrels would remain there for month more. But what can a freak like me could do?" he began to scratch his head. "Isis also likes squirrels!!!! What a Fucking shit."  
  
Ryou's chocolate eyes sparkled at this. "REALLY?!!! And whoa, you've told us about your yami's obsession the 20th time!!!"  
  
At this, Jou got an idea. "Hey, how bout cooking something for all of us in the upcoming field exploration 4 weeks from now? We'll be glad if yeh do it!" He just finished his sandwich, spring out of nowhere to Ryou and Malik's conversation.  
  
Malik blushed even more. "Uh, sure. But........."  
  
Jou's honey-colored eyes widened. "But whaaatt?" he gave again his puppy- dog eyes, begging for approval.  
  
"Okay, okay!" the platinum blonde sighed. "Anyways, Marik will help me, right?"  
  
"Riiiiiigghht." Marik said before he ate his last piece of rice balls. "Sue me if I'm obsessed with those cute little guys!"  
  
"YAY!!!!" everyone shouted upon hearing this. At the same time, their bell rang, a sign for them that recess is already ended and go back to your freakin' classrooms.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"bloody hell........." Bakura stood up, carrying his food container and was the first one to head up to 3rd floor.  
  
Yugi stood up after Bakura did. His amethyst orbs were pretty nervous- looking. "Today's Tuesday, right Yami?"  
  
"Yeah, and English is our next subject. Oh, yeah......... Ms. Ikomuro........."  
  
"GRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted out of nowhere, as if he fears the English teacher. He pulls his hair, going crazy like a mental patient.  
  
Anzu blinked at Yugi's actions, wondering why her friend was going crazy. Just then, she remembered the mere fact that Yugi is seated at the front during English instead of his usual seat, the desk on the third row, in front of Jou. Then she remembered the fact that Yugi is Ikomuro-sensei's favorite student because he's cute. Oh well, but she felt a wave of fear herself mentioning the name 'Ikomuro'.  
  
They've reached third floor while she was thinking all about it. She noticed Yugi was too scared to walk now. Then again, she wants to ask Yugi for some clarifications on the real reason she was afraid of Ikomuro- sensei.  
  
"Yugi, who was the person you've been switching on during English class?" Anzu asked while walking.  
  
"Pierre from the front row.." Yugi answered weakly.  
  
"That French exchange student?!" Jou interrupted their conversation. He remembered her sister again. At the same time, he felt the same depression he was feeling everytime he comes home after shopping for food in a nearby convenience store. Serenity. And the mere fact that he can't expect his sister waiting for him at home now is a painful plus.  
  
On the other hand, they already reached their classroom. They entered the room and thank the Gods; Ms. Ikomuro is not yet there. They sat on their respective seats, not to mention Yugi will be exchanging seats with Pierre.  
  
Out of the blue, Anzu remembered something just now; another reason why Yugi gets so afraid during English class. She passed a note to both Yami and Jou to let them know.  
  
##Yami, I know why Yugi is so afraid with Ikomuro-sensei. Remember she has Diabetes Type B, so she can go sugar high. Any moment in the middle of the class, and she can go berserk without warning. Anyways, pass this to Jou after reading. Add that to her favoritism on Yugi because he's cute. Anzu##  
  
Out of nowhere, Ms. Ikomuro entered the classroom, looking like she was dead drunk last night or she just got her Insulin shot before entering 4- S's classroom. Her ebony eyes looks more like on the shades of gray.  
  
"Ohayo, 4-S!"  
  
"Ohayo, sensei!"  
  
her eyes went to Yugi's direction. "Ohayo, Yugi!" she said with a sly smirk.  
  
"O..hayo, sensei." Yugi said with a weak voice.  
  
From the third row behind Yugi's current seat, Marik Ishtar shook his head; he too knows what his friend fears about their English Teacher. But heck! Everyone in the class fears her. Go fish, Ms. Sugar-high.  
  
"Here we go again........."  
  
  
  
Yugi: SHIIIITTTT!!!! There goes that sugar-high teacher!!!!  
  
Malik: Yuzi, I DID swear a lot!!!  
  
Yuzi-chan: of course, I want to go figure with the swearing! I'm planning to put a Lemon in this later on. I just don't know when.  
  
Jou: What? Lemon!!!! Hell yeah!!!  
  
Yuzi-chan: Hell yeah? O.O;;;;  
  
Seto: (blushes) YES YES, YO!!! ^____^  
  
Yuzi-chan: (hits Seto with a fan) be quiet. -_-;  
  
Yami: Sheesh. Anyway, what about the Field Exploration 4 weeks from now?  
  
Jou: Yay!!! Malik will cook for us!!! Yay!!! ^___^  
  
Malik: (blushes) Alright already!!!  
  
Marik: oh well, he's flattered.........  
  
Yuzi-chan: (apologizes) Gomen nasai to all Seto fans out there, I did a little bit on Seto here..........PLEASE!!!!! DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!! I also want to apologize to Isis fans out there; weeeeellll...........I did make her cruel here, hitting my Malik with a Chinese wok-erm, his Chinese wok. I promise to do more of Seto in the other chapters!!! (nods) ^_^;;;;  
  
Malik: wait. MY Malik?! What does that mean?!!!!  
  
Isis: HEY YOU!!!! WHO'S THE WARFREAK?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yuzi-chan: whatever. Anyway, as you see, almost all of the characters here are a bit out of themselves, especially Bakura.  
  
Bakura: bloody hell, why do I have to be included here?!  
  
Yuzi-chan: because you're cute? (blushes) ~~Nah, here we go again, blushie crap.~~  
  
Ryou: anyways, Malik and Bakura were true blue enemies here, right?  
  
Marik: riiiiiggghht........... and good thing Isis didn't hit me with my aibou's wok.  
  
Isis: (hits Marik with the wok)  
  
Marik: ......before......... *__*;;;;;  
  
Ryou: (blinking) ouch. But, there was this Yuzi's picture that seems those two were a bit of the exact opposite--- aaaa!!!! (gagging)  
  
Yuzi-chan: o.O;;;; (choking Ryou) my readers, Ryou was just talking gibberish!!! (weak laugh) I should really stop Ryou and Bakura feeding on Sugar (dead sigh). They don't know what they're talking about anyways. O.O;;;  
  
Ryou: -faints-  
  
Yuzi-chan: Uh-oh!!!! As for the guy I named Pierre, he has nothing to do with the story, just exchanging seats with Yugi during English class, which reminds me of my English teacher, what a bummer.  
  
Ne, Minna-san! RnR!!!!!  
  
Anyway, if you're wondering why Malik was a cook expert, well, it's my story anyway so I did make him a good cook here. Same with his yami. I'm not that good at grammar, so sue me! I'm having an idea to do a Bakura/Ryou or Seto/Yami after 4 months. But heck!!! Back on school thing! Do aho. Maybe this one will be on its fourth chapter already, at least before I do either of the pairings said above. Take your pick. ^____^ Then again, please don't flame me!!!! Sorry again, crappy me. ^__^;;;;;  
  
Another thing, I'll try to get some obsession on the double next time. It's fun seeing them like that. And no squirrels were harmed in the making of this chapter. I'm not an animal killer! But, I warn you, if Bakura did that, I would not be surprised.  
  
Chapter 3: Yugi's misery on English class, Craziness in Honda's house and another Seto appearance on Jou's house!!! Attempt at more insanity and surprise. I hope I can do it. See you on the next!!! 


End file.
